Finding Harry
by xxghostxofxaxlovexx
Summary: This is just a little story I thought of suddenly. It wasn't thought out, I just typed and let it come out. I think I did a really good job though! It's about when the Dursely's first find Harry on their doorstep. I've never really read a story like that,


Disclamer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but then again, who doesn't? tear

Vernon Dursely stepped out his front door early Saturday morning. He was going to the store to get a box of donuts for breakfast for his family of three. Humming a soft tune to himself, he almost didn't notice the empty blanket on his porch, the letter that lay beside it, or the muddy little boy that sat playing with dirt underneath a nearby bush. He did notice however, when that same little child stood up and waddled over to him, grabbing him around the ankles yelling playfully.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE BLOODY-" Vernon yelled, but quickly silenced himself so as not to wake his neighbors. He looked down disgustedly at the child and took a step back. The toddler looked confused, but waddled over to the large man again. Vernon gasped and hurried back into his house, but bending over quickly to grab the blanket and letter at his door.

He slammed the door and leaned against it, sighing deeply. He looked up to see his wife, Petunia coming down the stairs in a pink robe and hair curlers. "What is it Verniepoo? What's the matter?"

He turned to look out a window, and saw the boy heading back to play in the mud. He whipped around and pulled out the letter. It had a dark red wax seal on it with an odd shaped crest baring a large G in the center. He remembered that Petunia had received a few letters bearing this, thing, on it in the mail a few years ago. He shrugged off the thought and opened the letter. Petunia leaned over his shoulder as he read.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursely,

It is my deep regret to inform you that James and Lillian Potter met their untimely death on the eve of October 31, 1981 at the hand of the Dark Lord Voldemort. (Petunia let out a small gasp) In their wake however, they have left their son, your nephew, Harry James Potter without a caretaker. Do not fear though, for our young Harry Potter has seemingly put an end to the reign of Voldemort, destroying him, how we do not and may never know. (Vernon glanced outside again, and Petunia followed his gaze, letting out another gasp as she saw the child) We have found that Petunia Dursely is the only living relative of young Harry. I must ask you to take him into your home until such a time we can accept him into our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I fear that it would be of the most unfortunate consequences if he were to live anywhere else than with you. Again I would like to express my deepest sympathies to you for the passing of the Potters. I assure you that the whole of the wizarding world is in deep mourning over their deaths.

Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The two were silent for a few moments before Petunia spoke suddenly. "G-get him out of the yard, the neighbors might see! Hurry!" The thought dawned on him and Vernon ran out of the house and returned moments later carrying a young boy out at arms length. He set the squirming boy on the ground and wiped his hands on his pants.

"What do we do with him?" Vernon asked watching the boy crawl around the floor. 

"I-I don't know Vernon, I don't know." She said quietly. She was also staring at the boy, but not in the way her husband did. From upstairs a cry was heard. "Go tend to Dudley please, I'll clean him up." She said. Vernon did not protest but proceeded to go upstairs to his son.

Petunia walked slowly up to Harry, watching him apprehensively as he was banging the kitchen broom on the floor squealing "kiditch! Dada!" She bent down and picked him up as though she had never held a child in her life, as though she didn't have one just upstairs.

"Lily is dead." She said quietly, looking into the child's emerald eyes. He looked back curiously. She pulled her eyes away from her nephews as she heard her husband shout from above her.

"Pet, bring the boy upstairs, we'll bathe him and get the blasted dirt off before we decide what to do with him."

"I-I'm coming Vernon." She said, heading for the stairs. She paused only momentarily to look at the discarded letter on the floor. When she reached the tiny bathroom, she quickly removed the toddlers filthy clothes and placed him in the bathtub. She leaned against the sink waiting for the water to fill when she noticed a strange shaped cut on his forehead, it was a zig-zag pattern, almost like a lightning bolt. She was thinking about what could have made it when her Vernon appeared in the doorway.

"What are we going to do with him? Send him to an orphanage?" He asked. Petunia shot her head up and looked into her husbands eyes.

"We can't do that! Didn't you read the letter? He said that Harry has to stay here, with us." She turned her gaze from Vernon to her nephew. "Vernon, go get Dudley's old crib, it's in the cupboard under the stairs. Assemble it there." 

"He can't stay here," He started, looking at the boy with disgust, "You know what his dirty parents were! We can't have someone like that living here! It's an outrage!" He yelled. 

"Vernon! He has got to stay! He is my nephew, no matter how…abnormal he may be. I don't like it either, but that, Albus man said that he has to stay with us, and that is what he is going to do!" She yelled, equally matching his tone. He nodded, gave one last glare at the boy and left to go and get the crib. Harry had gotten frightened by all the yelling, and he had started to whimper. Petunia looked at the boy with her nose turned up.

"Quit your crying. You're damned lucky we aren't rid of you right now. You are my nephew, and we'll keep you, but that doesn't mean that you are any more a part of this family than that freak of a sister ever was!" She whispered angrily at the boy.

Harry decided that he didn't this new place with mean people anymore, "Mamma!" He cried, looking around, "Dada! Siri! Remi! MAMMA!" Harry started wailing. The woman picked him up and his starting crying harder. "SIRI! DADA! REMI! DADA! MAMMA! REMI! SIRI!" He was carried out of the bath and down into a small room. She seemed to not care as he screamed and screamed. She simply changed him into a large diaper and a pair of overly large, baggy pajamas. She set him in the crib, shot one more angry look at him before she slammed the door. Leaving him in the cold crib alone. The only thing he had with him was the soft yellow blanket he was brought in. Sadly curled up into it and snuggled next to the crib bars.

"Momma." He said it as a statement. "no momma." He rubbed his eyes, and his small hand moved across his face and it gently touched the cut on his forehead. "Bad boy." He said sadly, remembering who had given it to him. The man had taken his mother and father. He fingered the small patterns on his blanket of a small golden ball with wings. "Dada." He said sadly, remembering the shouts he had heard the previous night from his crib. "Siri, Remi." He said, remembering the faces of the two men. He missed everyone horribly. He missed his own crib where his teddy bear lay forgotten in the smoldering ashes at Godric's Hollow. He missed his home, his family, his old life which was being replaced by this new one.

"Petie." He said sadly, crying out for the man, wanting for anyone to save him. Little did he know that the man that he was crying out for was the one who had put him there. Little did he know that the life he knew then was to be forgotten. Little did he know that at that moment an innocent man was sitting alone in a cell, thinking about him with tears in his eyes. Little did he know that at that very moment, not too far away, a werewolf cried alone. Little did he know that the very man he was crying for was huddled up in a dirty sewer drain shaking with fear. This little boy had no idea how much he had affected the world forever. Little did he know, that as he curled up into a ball, thousands of people all over the world were celebrating him. All the little boy knew, as he felt his eyes close, was that he was alone. And as he drifted into a fitful sleep, he knew no more but his dreams of flashing green lights.


End file.
